Rising Falls
by cicre
Summary: Kairi's band, Rising Falls, just lost their lead singer but gained a promoter; Her twin sister Namine. When Sora announces that his cousin is pretty good at both singing and playing the guitar, the band decides to meet him. RxN
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Band**

"Hey Nam, how come you won't come and see one of my shows? You still hafta see us play, we're awesome! Besides that, Leon is going to Radiant Garden soon so there's a good chance this'll be the last." Pouted 'Nam's' auburn haired sister.

"But.... Riku doesn't really like me going to those shows." Sighed the one known as 'Nam'.

"You need to break things off with him. He's way too controlling."

"But Kairi..." Was all that she could say.

"No buts Namine! As your older sister, I order you to break things off!" Said Kairi, half jokingly.

"Psh, you're only older by ten minutes!" Laughed Namine.

"I'm still older!" Kairi teased.

"Whatever," Namine sighed again. "I guess I could go without telling him..."

"Wouldn't that just make him madder if he knew?"

"Ah...! Yeah, you're right." The two went silent as they thought.

"Well, the show's tonight. I need to fix my hair," Kairi said as she stared at the large mirror on the opposite side of the room. Her red hair was short- just to the end of her neck, and was very layered. Usually on nights that her band had shows, she would do her hair in some punky fashion. As she thought of what style would suit her tonight, she glanced at her twin in the mirror. "If you're going, we _have_ to do something about _your_ hair!"

"What's wrong with my hair...?" Namine questioned as she too was now staring at the mirror, playing with her golden locks.

"Have you ever seen the crowd there? If you went like that... you stick out like a sore thumb! You look way too much like a little girl with your hair and your face!" Kairi looked like she was going to loose it playing the imaginary scene in her head. "I can't have you getting raped!" She cried.

"What?! What are you talking about?! Me getting raped?! And what about my face?!"

"Namine!" Kairi turned her head back to face her twin as she latched onto her sister's arms. "If you ever get hit on by some creepy guy, just tell them that you're lesbian and are dating me!" Kairi had a completely serious face and Namine began laughing.

"That's waaaay too weird. I'm not going to say I'm dating my sister! That'd be... really gross." She replied as her laughing quickly died.

"Fine then... say you're dating.... Axel!"

"Your drummer!?" If Namine was drinking something just then, it would've ended up all over Kairi's face.

"Yes! Now, we need to get to work, if you're going you need to look the part." Kairi let go of her counterpart's forearms and retreated to their closet to pull out something Namine could wear.

"I think fishnets would look good on you." Said the older twin as she grabbed a pair of ripped up jeans. "Grab the fishnets from my dresser then put these on." She instructed. Then she went back to the closet to search some more.

"Uh... Kai.... These look..."

"Wonderful! I knew they'd make a great combo!" It almost looked like Kairi had sparkles in her eyes when she stuck her head out.

"I'm not so sure..." Namine's face was beat red.

"Hmm... How 'bout this then?" Kairi said as she pulled out a white and black strapless harlequin dress and some black ripped up leggings.

"Will I seriously be wearing that?!" The blond twin was worried.

"Don't knock it till you try it!" Shouted Kairi as she threw the outfit at Namine then continued the search for clothes. When she emerged again, Kairi had a hot pink and black tutu skirt in one hand and a bright purple shirt with some complex pattern with a skeleton on it and a black zip up shirt that went just under her bust. Kairi quickly shed her clothes and put on her new ones. She then went to her dresser and grabbed one rainbow thigh-high sock and one black knee sock that had cartoony lightning bolts. After she finished changing she proceeded to the bathroom where she grabbed some hair gel and began shaking her hair roughly with her hands that were covered in gel. All the while, Namine was trying to get her feet through the leggings and not get stuck in one of the many holes. Kairi laughed at her sister as she returned with a pair of white lace up boots that had writing in sharpy all over them.

"Here wear these once you get those on properly." She said, pointing to Namine's current struggle. When Namine finally got her feet through, she had a hard time getting the boots on since they were knee high. After the boots were finally on her feet, she had to tighten the laces then finally tie them in little bows.

"Nam, you know there's a zipper on the side, right?" Said the auburn girl, trying to contain her urge to laugh.

"Oh... S-shut up Kairi!!"

"Hahaha, Okay okay." Kairi looked at her twin for a minute then grabbed her wrist and led her to the bathroom. "Sit on the toilet, I'll be right back." She command as she left Namine in the bathroom. In an instant she was back with a small box that read 'Black Hair Dye'. Suddenly Namine knew exactly what her twin was about to do and her eyes went wide.

"K-Kai...? What's that for...?"

"Just wait and see!~" Kairi sang. She followed the directions and was about to add some to Namine's hair before the blond screamed.

"M-My blond hair...! You can't!" She shrieked as she clutched her hair as if trying to defend it.

"Oh simmer down, Nam!" Was the last thing she said before she began injecting the dye onto the blond's head. Namine just shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip screaming profanities at her sister in her head. In minutes Kairi finish and told Namine to wait there for twenty minutes. So she did. _'Riku is gonna flip when he see's what Kairi did to me. I can't believe I let her do that!' _When the time was up, Kairi returned and rinsed Namine's hair in the sink. Then she pulled out some scissors. Again Namine's eyes widened. _'First she dyes my whole head black and now she's going to make me bald!?'_ The younger twin felt like she was about to faint. Kairi gave her an evil grin and began snipping at the dripping wet hair. (She placed a towel on Namine's shoulders so her outfit wouldn't get ruined.) Her beautiful waist length hair was about to be gone. Again Kairi was done within a few minutes and dried her sister's hair. During the time of the cutting, Namine just shut her eyes tightly. She had the most pained look on her face.

"Jeeze Nam, did you really care about your hair that much..?"

"Yes! And now you ruined it!" She cried back at her sister.

"Ugh, quit your blubbering and actually look at it. I think it looks great!"

"Great?!" Namine shot open her eyes and glared at her sister from the mirror, completely ignoring her hair. "You dyed my beautiful blond hair black! Then you cut it all off! It looks..."

"Really good right?" The redhead gave her sister, who was now staring at her hair intently, a huge grin.

"Actually It does." Namine replied, shocked at looking at herself.

"You were so funny 'You dyed my whole head black!' Haha. I only gave you two black streaks in your bangs. 'You cut it all off!' I only cut it to about your shoulder blades. I'm good right?_ I _know style!"

"I... Guess you do." Namine laughed at her sister's imitation of her about her hair.

"Okay, now for makeup. I need.... hot pink.... you'll need.... just some eye liner and mascara. I don't want you to feel too uncomfortable like this."

"I already do." She laughed again.

"Whatever. Red would look too much on you and black would make your eyes look like black holes or something."

"Okay." She said as Kairi swiftly put some eyeliner and mascara on her twin then let her choose if she wanted lip gloss, chap stick, or lip stick. Namine went with the lip gloss that was clear but sparkly. Once Kairi finished her sister's, she began on her own which consisted of Hot Pink eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara (The same as Namine's) and some simple chap stick. The only time Kairi really wore makeup was for her band's shows so she didn't really wear much.

"Finally we're ready!" Kairi said, but then she stopped herself and went back to the closet. Soon enough she returned with a short red hooded jacket with sleeves that went to the elbows, a studded belt, bracelets, and a necklace with a very elegant looking key. Kairi wrapped the belt around Namine's waist and hooked so it was lower on one side. Then she gave Namine the jacket and told her to put it on as she began placing pieces of jewelry all over her sibling. In the end, Namine only got two bangles and a wristband on one arm and the necklace with a key. Kairi took the rest of the bangles and wristbands for herself.

"Okay, now we can leave." Namine swallowed hard as she and her guitar wielding sister drove off.

oXo

"Kairi! Finally!" Shouted a brunette boy. When he noticed Namine he stopped. "Hey Nami, whacha doing here? I though Riku didn't like you going out to places like this?"

"Please don't tell him, Sora!" Begged both girls.

"What's in it for me?"

"Not getting punched?" A girl with short raven hair replied.

"Hey Xion!" Called Kairi to the girl.

"Xion?! You're in Kairi's band?" Namine asked, shocked.

"Yup, I'm the keyboardist!" She grinned.

"I haven't seen you since the last family reunion!" The blond twin gave her cousin a big hug.

"That was only like six months ago. How've you been Nam?" She replied, returning the hug.

"Good, you?"

"Pretty good. This your first time attending one of the shows?"

"Yup." Both Sora and Kairi replied for the blond.

"Wait so whose all in the band...?" Namine thought too many people were in this band already.

"Xion the keyboardist/pianist, Axel's the drummer, Kairi's lead guitar and backup singer, Leon's lead vocals and rhythm guitar too. I play the bass." Sora informed.

"Oh...."

"Plus, I'm usually the one lugging around all our stuff."

"So are you going to audition people once Leon's gone...?"

"When whose gone?"

"Leon!" Namine called and she ran and gave him a hug. "I can't believe you're finally going..." Namine sighed a little.

"Well I'm already almost 20, I can't keep hanging around a bunch of kids forever." He joked.

"We're not kids!" All three of the younger teens shouted together.

"Right right, sorry _young adults_." He teased then he turned his attention back to the blond who was hugging him. "Kairi finally get you to wear her over exaggerated style...?"

"Shut up Leon, she looks good!" Kairi hissed as Namine finally released her close friend.

"Anyways, where the hell is Axel? We need to set up the equipment and he's the one who usually handles that." Leon said as he looked around.

"You called?" Said the 18 year old.

"Hey Axel." Said the band members. This was the first time Namine actually met Axel, she only heard stories from Kairi. He didn't seem like a creepy weirdo who liked little boys like Kairi said.

"You must be the infamous Namine. Kairi always says how she wished that you would've been the vocals instead of Leon." That made both sisters blush.

"S-shut up! I never said that! I said I wanted her to be our manager! She's smart and could make our posters!" Kairi yelled as she glared at Axel.

"Hey Axel... Are you really a 'creepy wierdo who likes little boys'? Kairi told me you were... It's been buggin me... You don't really seem like it..." The blond as this quietly, as if it were very embarrassing to ask. (which it was)

"Am I a.... WHAT? Kairi what dirty lies are you filling your sister's head with!?" He shouted and he began chasing the other redhead.

"I only tell Nam the truth!" She shouted back as she was running away until he finally caught her. He was about put her in a head lock before Xion interrupted.

"Please don't mess around near the instruments. I'd rather not have to buy a new keyboard this month." She stated, glaring at the two. During this whole scene, Namine couldn't help but laugh, it was like she just found a second family.

"Anyways, Nam, there's another reason I really wanted you to come to tonight's show." Suddenly everyone in the room grew more serious so Namine decided to stop laughing. But it was hard because Axel still had Kairi in a headlock while she was trying to speak.

"You want me to sing...?" It wasn't hard for the blond to figure out their request.

"Will you?" All asked.

"No. Kai, you know I can't sing in front of large groups of people!" She stated, glaring at her sister.

"B-but..!"

"I could become a promoter though." Her face went less serious and she gave a big smile.

"R-Really?! With some singing on the side? Pretty please!!" Kairi begged, still in the headlock so it looked funny.

"No. Why don't you just audition people while Leon's still here?"

"Actually... My cousin can sing pretty well. And he can play the guitar. I told him about our band since he's been looking into joining one." It seemed like Sora had been trying to get that out for a while.

"Really Sora?!" Axel, Kairi and Leon all asked in sync.

"Yup. He's coming to visit next week."

"Wait visit? He doesn't live here?" Kairi questioned, finally released from the headlock.

"He lives in Twilight Town." Sora said as he took a drink from a water bottle.

"Greaaaat." Everyone said together, again.

"I'm leaving in two days, is there anyway we could meet him sooner?"

"We could always catch the train." Xion said, as if pointing out the obvious.

"Alright, I've decided we're going to Twilight Town by train, tomorrow!" The punky redheaded female declared.

oXo

Because the band had to prepare, Namine decided she'd go hang out with the crowd. She wondered around until she made it to the counter where people were ordering drinks. Behind the counter was a large amount of different kinds of drinks. Everything from rum to fruit punch lined the shelved. She was amazed at the rainbow of colors illuminating the bottled because of a light against the wall that lit them up.

"What can I get you?" Questioned a very busty woman.

"Huh?" Namine was finally awakened from her daze.

"You look thirsty, whadda want?" Asked the woman again.

"Uh... Strawberry lemonade I guess." The blond replied, still staring at the assortment of drinks.

"Nah, you should get something else. Hey Tifa, two Strawberry Blonds!" Said a fairly creepy voice from behind her.

"Alrighty Mik." Said Tifa, the bartender. She got to work and quickly made the drinks and gave them to the man. Then he gave one to Namine.

"Uh... I can't... I'm under.... underage..." The younger twin wasn't very good at handling creepy men.

"That's no reason to refuse a drink, now is it missy?" Said the man again. Namine wished that Tifa would come back but she was currently busy with getting a sleeze bag off the counter.

"I... I'm d-dating someone in one of the bands...P-please stop!" It felt like this guy was groping her with his eyes. And he smelled sour.

"Orly? Is it a chick...? That's pretty hot. Call her, we could totally have..." Before he could finish someone else with blond hair took a glass of water and splashed it in the creep's face.

"What the hell man, can't you see we're busy?!" He shouted angrily at the teen who did that.

"It doesn't seem like she likes your company, Mister. I'm assuming you know she's a minor. If you try anything with her and she shouts 'no' even once then its rape. Then you'll be some creepy pedo. That'd be nice to tell other chicks you try to pick up 'Hi, I'm a registered sex offender, want to go sleep with me, even though I technically raped an underage girl?'" The blond teen said as creepy guy's face went white. Namine heard him say something under his breath then left. She couldn't help but sigh, relieved.

"Thank you so much. That guy was really creepy." Namine was so relieved.

"No problem, Whenever I come here, some perv is always trying to pick up on underage girls."

"Oh That's great to know." Namine said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...." Before anymore of their awkward conversation could continued, Namine heard Leon's voice so she turned to face the stage.

"Hey, everyone out there! We're Rising Falls! Are you ready to have an all out jam fest?!" Leon shouted into the mic as Kairi was doing one last minute tuning. Xion was stretching, Axel was air-drumming, and Sora was still drinking from that water. The entire crowd screamed with excitement. Namine never knew her sister's band was so popular.

"Alright, ready guys?" He turned to see his band mates who all suddenly put on completely different faces. Xion went very calm, Kairi's went serious, Sora's looked determined and Axel's... well his expression didn't change at all. Suddenly the house lights all dimmed and Xion started with the keyboard. Then Axel started to beat in. Kairi's playing was a little slow at first, but when Leon started to sing, her pace quickly went in sync with it. Namine didn't realized Sora was playing until she finally looked over at him. She was shocked, she never knew that the band was so... amazing. Even at the songs she didn't know, they still got her heart pumping.

"Aren't these guys great?!" Shouted the blond teen that the twin was still standing near.

"Yeah! I've never heard them before, but maaan!" She shouted back.

"What?" He yelled. Namine couldn't help but laugh. After a few more songs, he said something again.

"You know, I'm related to someone in this band?" He shouted, trying to impress her.

"What'd you say?" She shouted back.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." He shouted again.

"Okay!" She yelled as loud as she could.

By the time they had finished all their songs, Namine was still shouting and partially deaf.

"Alright, Alright. We're out for the night. But before we go, we have an important announcement to make to all our fans." Leon looked back again at his friends who were all drinking from water bottles that they brought on stage. More fans cheered.

"This is our last performance together." A bunch of screams could be heard, one even sounded like some chick got stabbed. "I'll be moving to Radiant Garden." Girls were screaming things like 'Don't go!' or 'We love you!' "These guys will be auditioning people to become the new vocals. If you have confidence in your voice, come audition. Although I've got to warn you; we've already got two people who this spot will be always open for." Again the fans cheered. Namine could hear some girls behind her saying how they wished they could sleep with the lead singer before he left. Namine laughed to herself _'He's waay to dedicated to his girlfriend. No way would he ever sleep with girls like you.'_ She scoffed.

When they left the stage, Kairi immediately took her cell phone out and texted Namine to come backstage. Namine was about to say thanks again and tell the dude she was with she had to leave but when she looked around in the crowd, she didn't see him. She shrugged and headed back stage to meet back up with her sister and co.

"You guys were so amazing!" She said as she ran in and gave everyone a hug.

"Thanks." Sora said for the group.

"You four should head home, it's pretty much passed curfew."

"Oh crap it is!" Kairi repeated when she checked her phone for the time. "Nam, we need to get going. We're meeting tomorrow, at the train station. Remember everyone, 9 am! We'll take the earliest train to Twilight Town!" She cheered as she grabbed her guitar and waved goodbye to everyone. Her younger sister helped her carry her things to her car and the two left.

It took the rest of the band almost an hour to leave. Actually, really only Sora, because he had to pack his bass, Xion's Keyboard, and Axel's Drums into his car. Luckily they just let him keep them at his house, or it would've taken him even longer to get home.

* * *

**A/n: Yay, new story! I'm pretty sure that I'm just going to have my other Kingdom Hearts story on Hiatus because of many reasons. I've always wanted to write something with more of a.... teen perspective. Like lots of joking and sarcasm and stuff. I thought I'd made a few notes just in case people didn't actually know these; Like you can't just dye blond hair black. You have to dye it brown first or else it turns into a odd color. (unless you use a special dye. If I remember right there is one that you can use to go from blond to directly black. Or maybe I'm thinking of one that makes you go from black to blond. I can't remember! Hahaha!) Also, I got some of the outfit designs from Hot Topic and other stores like that. (i love fashion like that! hahah) Depending on how popular this story is, I'll most likely be working on my vocaloid fan fic, so if you like vocaloids too, please check it out! (although its RinxLen)**

**Please Review! I love to read waht my readers have to say about my stories! Much Love!~ c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**You**

The next morning when the girls woke up, Namine discovered that she had three missed called and five texts from Riku demanding where she was. She sighed as she sent him one back saying that her phone got taken away last night and she just got it back an ten minutes ago.

_'Oh.'_

_'Yeah sorry. Kairi wouldn't stop trying to steal it since hers was taken away too then our mom just took mine along with hers.'_

_'that sucks.'_

_'yeah.'_

_'So are you coming?'_

_'To?'_

_'You forgot?'_

_'What?'_

_'we were going to go see a movie, remember?'_

_'Sorry Riku, Kai needed me to come with her on a day trip to twilight town today.'_

_'You spend too much time with your sister.'_

_'what's that suppose to mean?'_

"Is he seriously jealous of me hanging out with you?" The redhead laughed as she read the texts going back and forth between the fighting couple.

"I guess he is." Namine sighed again. She loved Riku but he didn't trust Kairi very well for some odd reason. Kairi assumed it was because she 'stole' his best friend from him and made him join her band. Which in her perspective, was completely retarded considering that Sora actually volunteered to play the bass.

_'nvm'_ Was the last text she received because she really didn't want to text back.

The blond twin thought about taking a shower but before she could, her sister beat her to it. Kairi was telling her that she really needed to wash the hair gel out because it was making her hair really stiff. When she woke up, she had long auburn spikes going every which way. Namine tried to take a picture of the sight, but Kairi snatched up her phone before she could. Anyways, when Kairi finished her shower, she quickly got changed into a simple Grey shirt with white paint splatter all over it and some straight legged jeans. After she dried her wet hair, she put all of it up to the side and gave herself two little braids in her bangs. Then she threw on her red converse and was ready while Namine was in the shower. Before she got in, she looked at her hair in the mirror, feeling almost like she was a new person in a sense.

"Hey Kai," She shouted from the bathroom. "Where's my Vanilla stuff?"

"You mean the shampoo, conditioner and body wash?" Called her older sister from outside the door.

"Yeah."

"Under the sink. I hid it so Cloud wouldn't use it."

"I don't think he'd want to smell like Vanilla." Namine laughed as she found her washing supplies.

"You never know." Kairi laughed as she returned to her room and began texting Sora to see if he'd be ready to go in a hour. (Everyone was riding in his car, which could hold them all because it was his mom's old mini van.)

Namine came out smelling like someone had dumped a vanilla extract on her. Kairi couldn't complain though, Vanilla was her second favorite flavor/scent, after peach. Strawberry was Namine's second favorite scent/flavor. For her outfit, the blond decided to go with a denim skirt that went just above her knees and a purple tank top under a black, hooded v neck shirt with sleeves that went to her forearms. Kairi demanded that she wear her black knee high socks with pink hearts, so the younger sibling did so. She then slipped on her White Vans and the two started out the door, off to Sora's house.

xOx

When the girls reached Sora's house, everyone else but Axel was there, waiting. Xion was wearing a short back dress with a white tank top underneath and some capris. Sora was wearing his usual zip up red, black and gold hoodie with a tan shirt that said 'R!$!NG FALL' in white with swirls all around and some dark blue pants. Leon was sporting a black shirt with his infamous black jacket with fur over it and grey pants. After almost leaving three times, the redhead finally arrived. Kairi scolded the crap out of him then the group left in Sora's van.

When they arrived at the station, they all paid for their round trip tickets, except Axel because he forgot his money. So, Sora and Xion had to pay for him. Once they all boarded the train, they hade to ride it for two hours. Xion was listening to her iPod, Sora was texting his cousin, Kairi was playing the air guitar, Leon was humming some song, Axel was trying to stay awake, and Namine was texting Riku. She glanced up at Sora who appeared to be watching.

"Riku misses you." She said quietly. The brunette decided to leave the comfort of his current spot to go sit with the blond twin.

"Does he still blame Kairi?" He questioned.

"He says he doesn't but... I'm pretty sure that he still does." Sighed Namine. She got another text.

_'Are you with her band?'_ Obviously referring to Kairi as her.

_'Yeah...'_

"Why doesn't he like you guys...?" Namined asked.

"Well... He doesn't like Kairi anymore for the obvious 'me apparently getting taken by her to forcefully join Rising Falls'. He doesn't like me very anymore because of actually staying in the band. He thinks that I chose Kairi over him. I think him and Xion dated a while back and things ended on bad terms... and well Axel gets annoying, I think almost everyone can agree with that. And Leon... I don't really know why he doesn't like Leon. It could just be that he's in the band that he hates so much." Sora sighed, worried about his ex-best friend. "I feel bad for him... Like all the bad stuff fell on his shoulders."

"Yeah..." Namine looked at the new text she got.

_'How's everyone?'_

"It doesn't really seem like he hates you guys." Namine said as she read the text again. "You want to reply to this, Sora?"

Sora was pretty surprised by the text and decided that he wanted to reply.

_'We've been good. Leons movin 2 Radiant Garden soon. Xion worries from time 2 time bout u. Kairi still... is Kairi. I've been well. I've tried 2 get in touch w/ u bt u nvr txt back.' _Namine laughed at Sora's texting, it was just like Kairi's.

_'....Sora?'_

_'Ya?'_

_'Sorry.'_

_'4 wat?'_ After Sora sent the text, no new one came so he handed the phone back to Namine and returned to his original seat. The remainder of the ride was Kairi question what Sora's cousin looked like and Axel finally falling asleep so everyone except Leon drew stuff on his face. It took them fifteen minutes of walking around Twilight Town and four people laughing at him before Axel realized that there was stuff drawn all over his face. The redhead ran to the nearest public restroom and scrubbed his face to get rid of the doodles. When he finally came out, his face was almost as red as his hair.

While they wondered, Sora kept texting his cousin, trying to get directions. He kept telling Sora to meet him at the Sandlot and Sora kept texting back that he didn't know where that was. Eventually his cousin just told him to wait at the train station and he'd be there in a minute. So the group had to backtrack to the entrance of the station to wait for him.

"You never told me, what's he look like?! Would he catch new girl fans? Is is gay? Will we get more male fans?!" Kairi demanded, half jokingly.

"Er... he's... Cool I guess...? Sorry Kairi, I don't usually go around checking out my relatives."

"You should!" Axel chimed in.

"Axel, that may be what you do to pick up chicks but I find it rather creepy." Sora replied with a smirk on his face while Axel stood there with angry and dumbfounded look pasted on his face.

Less than five minutes later, Sora looked like he spotted someone her knew and immediately ran him down. All the other band members watched as he ran up and tackled some blond kid carrying a guitar on his back. Namine recognized the face as soon as the duo came closer.

"YOU!" Both blonds shouted at the same time.

"You know each other?" Xion questioned.

"Uh huh. Last night I was getting hit on by some creepy, smelly old guy who was very persistent."

"I helped her out by telling the guy all that could happen if he tried to sleep with her. You should've seen that perv's face!" The blond teens laughed.

"Er... Everyone, this is my cousin Roxas." Sora said as he motioned from his friends to his cousin. Axel grinned like an idiot, Leon gave a small salute, Kairi waved like an idiot, and both Xion and Namine blushed a little with a wave. "I guess you already met Namine?" He asked, obviously to his cousin.

"Namine? Nice to meet you. Can I call you Nami?" Roxas asked as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Sure, everyone always calls me that anyways." The blond replied as she shook his hand.

Roxas decided to give his new group of friend a tour of Twilight Town before they auditioned him. He showed them the Sandlot, the place he called 'The Usual Spot', his house, a secret way to get to the top of the Twilight Station, the Tram Common, the Old Mansion, then he finally took them to his second favorite spot, which he said was in the district called Sunset Terrance. He called the place Sunset Hill, because when the sun would set, this was one of the best place to watch it. Before they actually reached the Hill though, the group stopped at a ice cream vendor and Roxas ordered 7 ice creams called Sea Salt. Everyone made questionable faces at the name but decided to try it anyways. As they walked to the Hill they ate their ice cream. Pretty much everyone liked it except Axel. Being the nice person that he was though, he ate it gratefully.

After finishing up their ice cream, the group began auditioning Roxas. Actually it was more like judging. They all took some paper from one of Namine's sketchbooks she brought (She always had at least two with her.) and based him on five things; Singing Ability, Guitar Ability, Attitude, Creativity and Looks. First they judged him based on Attitude, Creativity and Looks. Starting with looks they all began judging; Kairi gave him an 9, Sora gave him an 9, Leon gave him an 8, Xion gave him a 10, Axel gave him a 9 and Namine gave him a 10. Averaged out, he got a 9/10. Next was creativity (Which they were judging based of his sense of style and the way he presented himself. It was much like the looks category but slightly different.); Kairi gave him a 7, Sora gave him a 9, Leon gave him an 8, Xion gave him a 10, Axel gave him a 8, and Namine gave him a 9. Roxas got an average of 8.5/10. Attitude, which they based off of first impressions, he got; Kairi thought he acted perfect for the band so she gave him a 10, Sora knew him and he gave a 10, Leon gave him a 7 because he didn't really seem that excited to sing for Rising Falls, Xion gave him a 8, Axel said something odd then gave him a 10, and Namine gave him a 10 for helping her out. Attitude wise; he got a 9/10.

The last two categories needed Roxas to actually do something. He took his guitar out of its case; it was a simple acoustic guitar with different brand stickers all over it. The blond being evaluated told the others that he can play the electric guitar too, but he preferred to carry around his acoustic because he would usually sit in the park and play for money until cops would start showing up. After five minutes of the teens talking about experiences with the police, they finally settled down and Sora, Kairi and Xion all urged him to play. (Namine did too, but she didn't actually say anything.) He strummed the strings a few times before starting. It was a song that everyone (except Xion) knew. It was an acoustic version of a song by a band that Namine actually really liked, Sugarcult (The song is called Memory for anyone who wants to hear it. The acoustic version is really cool!). Actually it was one of her favorite songs before. Kairi use to scream at her to turn it off but she'd always blast it whenever her and her boyfriend at the time got into fights. When Roxas finished, everyone clapped loudly; Namine even gave him a standing ovation.

"So?" The blond asked as the group was tallying the scores.

"Overall, you got a 9.08/10." Kairi said as she peeked her head out from the group of papers that everyone else was huddled under.

"And...? Do I pass?"

"Yup!" She replied with a grin, along with everyone else as they tossed the papers aside. Everyone congratulated him.

"Er... Wait. So what are we going to do about the current issue?" Namine didn't want to burst everyone's bubble, but it was kind of a big issue.

"What issue, Nam?" Kairi asked, too caught up in the moment.

"Roxas lives here in Twilight Town while we live on Destiny Island. Just coming every weekend wouldn't work. Plus it'd cost a lot of money. And what about the weekday gigs? We'd be missing a lead singer." She'd only been part of the band for less than a full day and Namine had already thought about the main issues.

"Way to burst my bubble Nam." Kairi glared, but she was kidding.

"Well me and Roxas have already talk. He asked his parents if he could live at my house on the Island." Sora interrupted.

"My mom said I could as long as I don't get anything lower than a D on my report cards. Even if I didn't make it into the band I kinda already planned to stay with Sora at least until High Schools over."

"Well that solves that." Axel said, sticking his tongue out at Namine in a 'So there' fashion.

"You're too much of a little kid, Axel." Xion laughed. "So, Roxas do you have a girlfriend?"

"Huh?! Er... Nope. I had one, but she was kind of a whore. Even though she was a year older than me, she slept around with all my friends. Actually I just found recently, that's why I want to go to Destiny Islands, new start away from my ex-friends." The blond was scratching the back of his head. "So how about you guys? Any significant others?"

"My love is my music!" Kairi shouted.

"The only two with lovers are Blondie there, and Leon." Axel pointed.

"Oh. So after Leon leaves it'll just be Nami?" Roxas asked, pretty much stating the obvious.

"Yup." Namine replied a little quietly.

"Things aren't going very well between her and her boyfriend. He's a little.... Jealous?"

"Kairi!" Both Sora and Namine shot at the auburn haired girl.

"Well it's true! He's a sissy."

"No he isn't! He just..." Sora was trying to give his friend an excuse.

"So wait.... What?"

"Remember Riku?" Sora asked.

"That annoying silver haired kid that I always would pick fights with whenever I'd visit?"

"Yeah him. He's a whiny little brat." Kairi broke in.

"No he isn't! He just... Doesn't really like the band. At all. But... I think he does. I think he's... Just worried that you guys won't except him even if he apologizes for the way he's acted. So he continues acting the way he does because he thinks that they don't like him either." Namine was fiddling with her fingers while staring down at the blades of grass.

"Even if he apologizes, I'm not gonna forgive him! He's an ass." Kairi frowned.

"Kairi..." Sora was the last to speak before the awkward silence arrived.

"Uhm... So... Let's go to my house so I can grab my suitcase and my other guitar." Roxas said as he stood up and reached for Sora's arm to pull him up as well. As they headed out, Leon was walking slowly behind.

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow," He looked out at the train that passed by. "I'm going to miss the times like this."

"We'll just have to have a band reunion sometime, It's not like we're never going to see each other again, right?" Sora said, looking off in the same direction.

"Heh, yeah. Although, even if we never meet again, we'll never forget each other." He smiled, and soon enough the rest of the group followed suit. Kairi, Namine, and Sora all gave him a hug while the other three just watched silently. It felt like they were loosing a part of their family and couldn't help but feel sad.

After their touching little moment, the teens finally arrived at Roxas' house. They were greeted by his mother would wouldn't stop saying embarrassing things and trying to take out the family album. Roxas quickly herded his friends into his room and away from his mother. In case she tried to burst in and do something embarrassing, Roxas decided it was best to lock himself and the six other teens in the medium sized room.

"We're not going to be here for very long, I just need to grab a few things." He said as he began searching through his closet for stuff.

"Your mom seems nice." Kairi said as she laid down on the blond teen's bed.

"She is. I bet if we asked, she'd make us cookies." While Sora said that, the rest of the teens heard his stomach rumble.

"Stop thinking about your stomach. Our train's leaving within the hour so I need to hurry." Roxas pointed to his wall clock.

"Aren't you done packing?" Question Namine, noticing the suitcase.

"I am, I just need to find a few last minute things."

"You left your PSP at my house last week if that's what you're looking for." Sora stated.

"Oh! That's where I left it?!" Roxas scratched the back of his head again.

"All you really need are clothes and your guitars, the other stuff we can get later." Kairi said fairly blunt.

Roxas stopped his scrabbling and realized she was right. "Oh... Then I'm ready to go. We could pick up some food before leave." Roxas grabbed his suitcase and slung his guitar case over his shoulder. Sora took his electric guitar and the group tried to leave. But Roxas' mother stopped them and demanded going away picture. She was saying something about her precious little baby boy was finally leaving the nest, which Roxas just blushed at.

"Sorry she's like that. It's because Ven left recently too."

"Ven?" Everyone except Sora asked.

"His older brother. He seriously looks like an older version of Roxas." Stated the brunette.

"Well, do you guys want to get food now, or when we reach Destiny Islands?"

"It'd probably be best to wait till we got home." Kairi said looking at her phone's clock that read 2:45 pm.

"Okay, then let's go." Declared the blond cousin as they entered the train station. Once they all piled into the train, mindless chatter arose, but Namine wasn't a part of it, she was busy texting Riku once again.

_'You back yet?'_

_'No we just boarded the train.'_

_'So why were you there?'_

_'To find a new singer. Why?'_

_'Who'd you get?'_

_'Sora's cousin. Why does it matter?'_

_'I'll see you at the train station when you arrive.'_

_'Wait! Why won't you answer my question!?'_ Oh great, now Riku was going to see what Kairi had done to her. Kairi noticed her sister seemed to be upset so she began the questions.

"Was it Riku?" She asked as she sat next to her sister.

"Yeah... I think he's going to pick me up when we reach Destiny Islands."

"Why?"

"I dunno. When I mentioned Roxas, he just said that he's going to meet us at the station."

"Riku?" Broke in Sora's voice.

"Yeah, that jack ass is going to 'welcome' us when we arrive." Kairi glared at nothing in particular.

"Really?" The brunette asked, directed at Namine.

"I guess so. But still... Why?" Namine needed to get to know her friends and family better.

"Well if you said anything about Roxas, there could be a very easy reason." Sora yawned.

"Why's that?" The blond twin asked again.

"He's never won against him." He replied again, throwing a peanut into his mouth.

"Well there was once." Roxas also broke in.

"But he cheated that time." Kairi said flatly.

"Huh?" Was the last thing the female blond said before the rest of the teen, except Roxas, returned to their original seats.

"It's not that important." Roxas stated as he looked out the window of the train that was leaving his hometown.

"Oh... So Roxas, Are you going to go to the same school as Sora, Kairi, Axel and Me?"

"Don't you all go to the same school?"

"Well Xion goes to a private school."

"Oh." Roxas glanced over at the black haired girl who just happened to be looking at him as well. When their eyes made contact, her blue eyes quickly looked away as a faint red color could be seen on her cheeks.

"Is she okay?" He asked as he returned his gaze to the blond in front of him.

"I think so but I'm not really sure." Namine sighed as she got a text from Riku which just said _'ily'. _

"What's with him?" Roxas was being nosy.

"He gets worried easily. Especially when I'm with people that he doesn't really like."

"Isn't that a little hard? Considering that you're her sister."

"Yeah... Sometimes I wonder if he really does love me though." Namine had plenty of doubts about their relationship.

"Then... Just break it off." Stated the blond, whose eyes looked a little glazed over, without really realizing what he just said.

"Huh?"

"Sorry." He simply said as he returned back to his seat that was next to Axel who was throwing peanuts at Xion. Roxas and Axel seemed to be getting along pretty well. The rest of the ride was filled with non-sense about the best weird food combination.

oXo

As soon as Namine left the train, her silver haired lover found her and hugged her for a good two minutes until Kairi coughed for him to break it up.

"So why are you here, Riri?" (That was Kairi's nickname for Riku.)

"I haven't seen Nami for a while and wanted to take her out. Is that such a bad thing?" He said, glaring down at the shorter redhead.

"You can't have her today, We're having a band meeting." Kairi glared right back.

"You're in her band now?" Riku demanded as he looked at his girlfriend. "What the hell happened to your hair?"

"Yeah.." Namine directed her gaze away from Riku, feeling uncomfortable. "Kai did it for me. I like it..."

"Great now you're turning her into a clone of you." Riku shot glares at the redhead once again.

"Nothing's wrong with it! She said that she fucking likes it. I'm sorry Riri, but you don't control my sister. Stop acting like she's--"

"Kai, please stop." Namine interrupted, standing between her sister and Riku. "You too Riku. Yes Kai did my hair. Yes I like it. You'll just have to learn to like it the way it is now. And Kai, please stop egging him on."

"Whatever. He deserves it." The redhead mumbled as she glared at the ground again.

"Well, Nami are you coming with me or staying with... _them_?"

"What's wrong with us? We were once your friends too." Roxas butted it.

"_Tch_." Riku took what Roxas said as Namine's answer and stormed off.

"You gonna go after him?" Sora asked as he watched the silver haired teen disappear in the distance.

"He needs to cool off." Leon said from behind.

"Yeah, he does." Namine felt guilty but Riku needed to calm down.

"Good riddance." Kairi spat onto the public tiles of the train station.

After a few minutes of gathering things together, the seven teens headed for Sora's van and drove off to his house. They dropped of Roxas' stuff then drove off the the closest restuant to have some dinner.

* * *

**A/n:** Wheeeee!~ Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, I lost my internet! ^^;; But well, onto my ramblings! I had a fun time writing this chapter. It was very easy, the ideas just came to me! :D

Roxas isn't.... very good with relationships. (ie his exgirlfriend.) and HHHHHHMMMMMM I WONDER WHO XION LIKES?! hahahaha.

Its hard to write with all the characters there, since I don't add them in on certain parts of conversation. Like Axel! I wish that I'd fit him in more during this chapter but welll.... Pretend he was staring off at the imaginary butterfly that was floating above his head. Yeah, that's totally what he was doing!

Riku.... Is fun to write about, I like his attitude with Kairi. Hahahah. I feel like I keep reverting Namine back into the personality I imagined for her in my other story but I can't help it. When I think of Namine, I think of sad little depressed Namine trapped in her bird cage with her doll. I GOTTA CHANGE THAT.

I love Kairi's personality. It's very fun. Very... Almost overexgerrated? But she's a very fun person to be with! Alright, I'm done with my randomness! c:

_**Remember to please Review! It's what gets the chapters out fast and makes me happy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Headache**

The next day, Riku came an picked Namine up before anyone was actually up. He said that he wanted to 'spend the day with her. The thing that woke the tired blond up were very loud banging sounds coming from the door. (Namine had slept on the couch.) When she answered the door, Riku stood there, looking completely thunderstruck.

"What?" The messy blond inquired.

"When did you get home last night?" Riku demanded, with his arms crossed.

"Uh," Namine scratched her head. "Around... two I think. We were at this place. Xion ordered pie for everyone and we were all talking and stuff. Then she ordered second helpings. I think thirds for Axel, Roxas and Sora too." Namine kept blinking because she was having a hard time adjusting to the bright light from outside.

"You know you're wearing the same thing as yesterday?" He replied, heavily sighing as he entered her home.

"Oh... Oops." She uttered as she glanced down at her clothes. "So what brings you here?" Namine asked as she began upstairs to change.

"I wanted to be with you today." He replied once again, glancing at his blond girlfriend then shifting his gaze to a family portrait.

"Oh... Well i was suppose to help Kai with something." Namine responded, now at the top of the stairs.

"Is it more important that being with your boyfriend?" Namine rolled her eyes as he said that. It was something that he was known for saying, something he often said to get Namine to be with him after something bad happened..

Namine turned her head back to face Riku at the bottom of the stairs.

"Riku, just make up with them already. I can't be the one you fall back on all the time." The blond had a bit of a pained look across her face as her boyfriend's face went pale. She continued to her and Kairi's room to change. Once she finished, she returned downstairs to find that Riku had apparently left. Great. Namine said something under her breath then headed for the couch.

"I told you he's an ass." Came her sister's voice from the stairs.

"Shut up Kai." The younger sister didn't look towards her twin, she continued flipping through channels.

"I bet he created some stupid reason too. Prolly like.... He wants to take something important from me." The redhead chuckled as she came downstairs and went to the kitchen. Namine glared at her sibling until their older brother snatched the remote away and ploped himself down in the other couch.

"Hey!" Shot the younger of the blonds.

"I agree with Kairi. Riku's all... ugh now. Dump him already." He had been listening in.

"Cloud, you need to stop hanging out with Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa. You're starting to sound like a chick." Namine pointed out. Kairi choked on her cereal from laughing so hard. Their older brother shot up, shocked.

"Do I really?!" He questioned, horrified.

"Yes." The twins said together, laughing.

The rest of the morning was fairly uneventful, their mother woke up and offered to make breakfast. (Their father was currently away for a business trip) Mizu, their mother, called Leon over and made scrabbled eggs for the girls and made omelets for Cloud and Leon. She also prepared some chocolate chip waffles, bacon, sausage, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Once the group was finished, they all cleaned their dishes and went back to the living room to reminisce about their childhood.

xOx

The day before, the girls' mother said that they could leave school early today to see Leon off. So they'd be leaving at lunch. Today was also the day that Roxas would be joining them for school. His schedule consisted of Algebra with Axel, Concert Band with Kairi, Axel, and Sora, Choir with Namine, Biology with Sora, Honors English with Sora, Riku, and Namine, and P.E. with Axel and Riku. Roxas actually had a fairly easy time making friends, once the other teens found out that he was in Rising Falls. During their band class, Kairi kept coming up with different tunes for songs, which the teacher kept scolding her for. He didn't mind that she was playing her guitar, he just want her to be playing what the rest of the class was playing. Once Band was over, Namine met up with him to show him where the choir room was, which was just a few classrooms down. Roxas noticed that majority of the time, Namine wasn't actually singing. It kept bugging him considering that it was choir class and singing was pretty much doing for their grade. When they had the last ten minutes of class for 'free study', he decided to ask her about it.

"I can't sing well with or around big groups." She replied, not lifting her eyes from the sheet of paper that she was currently working on.

"Really? Then why'd you take choir?"

"I'm slowly trying to break the habit." She shifted her gaze the other blond. "We're in English together, right?"

Roxas took out his schedule to double check before nodding.

"Would you turn this in for me? Kai and I aren't going to be here after lunch." Namine was holding out assignment for Roxas to take.

"I guess." He replied as he swiftly took the page and stuffed it into his black binder with doodles in silver sharpy all over it. "So is that the only other class that I have with you?"

"Yup, I have Art first period, Geometry second, this, Chemistry after lunch, English, then me and Kai have a free period for last. We usually have to run errands for the people in the office."

"Wait, I could've taken Chemistry?! Sora said I only had the option to take Biology!" Roxas flailed.

"It's probably because he doesn't have many friends in that class, he doesn't get to goof off. He use to have Riku... But well.." The blond started to trail off.

"Yeah..." Was all that Roxas mumbled, before an awkward silience overcame the two.

"Hey Roxas... can I give you a nickname?" Suddenly came from the petit blond.

"Er, I guess?" Roxas answered with a questionable look across his face.

"Sorry, it kinda a habit that both me and Kai have. We just like to nickname people. Hence the whole, Nam, Nami, Kair, Riri thing." She chuckled.

"Okay then?" He still had a questionable look.

"How about Rox?"

"That sounds weird." He replied, leaning his head on his cheek.

"Roxi?"

"That's a little... girly sounding." Roxas snickered.

"Got one better than?" Shot back Namine.

"Erm, not really..." He responded as he scratched the back of his head with his unused hand.

"Then Roxi it is!" Replied the fair-haired girl.

"Fine." He sighed.

Their conversation continued until the bell rang and they parted ways. Kairi met up with Namine and the twins headed for the nearest bus stop. Once on, they headed out to the train station.

xOx

Roxas ended up having lunch with his chocolate haired cousin and his new redheaded best friend. They ate outside while the blond's friends pointed out every single 'cliche'. When Sora was pointing towards the apparent 'pretty-in-pink-girls' one of them had spilt something all over their pastel pink polo and was almost to the point of tears. All her friends were standing around her in a circle trying to wipe away the stain that would obviously not come out. Sora and Axel burst out laughing.

"Mr. Masters, Mr. Fox. I assume that you are up to no good if you are laughing like that?" Came an older voice from behind. Both Axel and Sora's faces went white. Roxas turned around to see what they were so afraid of-- thier P.E. teacher, Mr. Xaldin.

"No Sir, we were just showing my cousin around school." Sora replied, shakily.

"Best see to it that you aren't like them Mister?"

"Masters, Roxas Masters sir." Roxas answered.

"The new student in 6th period?" Mr. Xaldin questioned.

"Yes sir." The blond replied again.

"See to it that their attitude doesn't wear off onto you." Was the last thing he said before he headed back into the building, after scolding a few more students.

"Don't get on his bad side!" Sora said, half serious.

"What's so bad about him?"

"He's strick as hell! During my freshmen year, he made me run ten laps around the school for throwing a pencil at this chick named Larxene!" Axel wailed.

"Axel, You still haven't passed PE?" Roxas asked, laughing as if he knew the answer.

"Yup. I had too much stuff going on last year."

"Like ditching." Sora joked.

"Exactly!" Axel waved his index finger as if he remembered something.

The trio stayed outside until the bell rang then Sora and Roxas headed off towards the science hall. Axel went in the opposite direction towards the English hall.

xOx

The girls finally arrived at the train station where they met up with Cloud and the older teens' friends. The group went and got food at the closest place and chatted for almost an hour about more old times. This was one of the few times that the twins got to see the group that their grew up with all together, so they were enjoying every minute of it. Zack, Cloud's best friend, was talking about the first time the group broke into the school at night and how Leon was the one who got them caught. Eventually, Aerith, another one of Cloud's really close friends, suggested that the girls all go get their nails done while the guys go do something. Leon agreed so the trio of men went to go see some war movie while Tifa, Aerith, Namine and Kairi went to the closest beautician.

"So do either of you have a boyfriend yet~?" The brunette with a pink ribbon asked.

"Nam's got one, Riri. He a panzy thought."

"Riku? Nami when'd you start going out with him?" Tifa asked as her beautician buffed her nails.

"We started dating, oh, about a month after we graduated from middle school." The blond replied.

"He only together with her because he can't have Sora." Kairi joked.

"Kairi!" Snapped her sister.

"He loves you doesn't he?" Aerith chimed in, in her melodious voice.

"Uhm, probably?" Namine had a completely unsure look upon her face.

"Exactly you don't even know. Dump the asshole." Kairi shocked the lady working on her nails.

"Well, do you love him?"

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"Not just pity?"

"Uhm..."

Noticing that Namine was getting uncomfortable with the current conversation, Kairi, being the kind twin that she is, switch the subject to something else-- Aerith's love life. She had once dated their brother, but was currently together with Zack. It wasn't that the two didn't love each other, it just that it wasn't so much of the romantic kind of love. The four girls continued to gab until their nails were finished. Aerith got hers done in pink with tiny white flowers, Tifa had a simple dark red, like the color of her eyes, Kairi's were very bright and vivid, while Namine's were white with a rainbow of french tips.

xOx

School was still going pretty well for Roxas, his Biology class wasn't as bad as he though it would've been. Sora made him get yelled at but otherwise it was pretty interesting. When he arrived in his next class, his English teacher introduced him for the fourth time today then proceeded to take roll.

"Ms. Proulx?" She said aloud. "Ms. Proulx?" She said again. "Is Namine not here today?" She directed towards the class; mainly Riku and Sora though. Both shook their heads.

"Nami told me she was leaving for the day and asked me to turn this in for her." Roxas stood and walked to the desk to give the teacher the assignment.

"Ah, so you two are friends? Thank you Roxas, you may take your seat." As he headed back to his seat, Roxas could feel the hot glares coming from Riku.

"That reminds me, class, please pass the weekend's assignment forward." She said as the the students began to do so.

Class continued, they were reading Romeo and Juliet. Midway through, Roxas got a note. He had no idea who it was from so he decided to open it.

_'What the hell are you doing, talking to My Nami'_ It wasn't hard to figure out who this was from.

_'Since when is she yours? I haven't seen your name on her at all.'_ The blond sent back.

_'Listen, just don't get near her or else.'_

_'Or else what? Gonna beat me up?'_

_'Shut the fuck up.'_

_'You're the one threatening me.'_

_'Just don't fucking talk to her'_

_'Why _

Before Roxas was able to send it back, Sora intercepted the note and crumpled it up. He knew what was in it from reading since he sat right next to Roxas and he didn't want to cause a scene in class. Riku glared at his ex-best friend until the teacher called on him.

"Mr. Carey, would you care to tell us why you're so fascinated by both Mr. Masters?" The silver haired teen shot his head forward, not realizing that he cheeks were a slight pink color.

"Well, Riku?" She questioned. Instead of answering, Riku simply grabbed his things and walked out. The teacher hurried to her computer to mark him truant.

"Well I guess he doesn't care if he looses credit or not." Shrugged the teacher as she returned to the lesson.

xOx

While the group was finally saying their final farewells, Namine got a text. She figured it was Riku and sighed.

_'I don't want you talking to Roxas anymore.' _Namine's eyebrows knitted together as she read it.

_'Why not? He's part of the band so I kinda have to talk to him' _She sent back.

_'Just don't talk to him.'_ Namine was angry to the point of throwing her phone. Riku was not going to stop he from talking to her friend, that was just stupid. She was annoyed with his behavior with her friends. Kairi could feel her sister's anger and snatched the blond's phone right from her hands. She sent a quick text back then shut off the blue phone and confiscated it.

"Hey! I need that! What did you sent him?!" Namine cried as she tried to retrieve her phone.

"Something that you should've sent. You're not getting this back until tomorrow." Respond Kairi, waving the phone above her head.

"Great." Sighed the blond. Another matter to worry about.

xOx

Once they returned home, the red haired sister went onto the computer while Namine decided to think of ways to get her phone back. Which wasn't hard, she just had to wait until Kairi fell asleep. After they had grilled chicken for dinner, the family watched a movie, then another movie. Then a third movie, which Kairi fell asleep during. So, Namine began rummaging though her sister's pockets, it took a while but she found her phone. She quickly turned it on and went to her sent messages to see exactly what her sister sent. Namine's face went as white as her favorite dress and for once in a while, Namine actually swore. In fact, she swore a lot. So much so, that it surprised Cloud. He questioned her and she showed him her phone with the sent message;

_'Let's break up.'_

_

* * *

_**a/n:** It feels like its been too long! xD Well I had finals and school just finished. Plus we just fixed my tablet! Well as of right now, I'm at a writer's block for Would You? so that's why that hasn't been updated. Sooorry! Once I'm out of it, I'll update it but for now, please enjoy the chapters of this. I love to read what my readers have to say so please reveiw!_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Easy**

At school the next day, Riku didn't greet Namine. In fact, he completely ignored her. The night before she sent him texts but he never responded. Kairi told her that it was for the best, while Sora was just as concerned as the blond twin. During Art, he sat on the opposite side of the room instead of right next to her. Again, in Geometry, he sat in the back instead of the front where the two usually sat. Namine kept in the urge to turn around the entire period, not wanting to look like an idiot. Once Geometry was over, she decided to take her time leaving, hoping to bump into him, but he left the class fairly quick.

In Choir, the class was watching a movie about famous singers in the twenties so Roxas felt like sending his classmate a note.

_'This movie is boring.'_ The blond read.

_'This is like the second time we've watched it this semester.' _

_'Really? No good movies? xD' _

_'yeah, pretty much.'_ Roxas noted that she seemed a little out of it.

_'What's wrong?'_

_'Too many things.'_ She scribbled back with a sigh.

_'Wanna tell me?'_

_'Well... Riku was telling me to stop talking to you for some stupid reason then Kai stole my phone and sent him a text and now he won't talk to me.' _

_'What'd she send? :o'_

_'Something that has ruined our relationship.'_

_'That you can't tell me?'_

_'Ugh...'_ She paused in her writing and pretended to watch the film for a minute or so. The twin began writing again but quickly scribbled it out. Again she began writing and again she scribbled it out. He could tell she was starting to get frustrated with it so he gave her a little poke on the shoulder to get her attention off the scribbled page. Quietly he whispered that it was alright if she didn't want to say it.

"She told him 'Let's break up.'" She hesitantly whispered back. Roxas was very close to making a loud gasping sound but stopped himself before making an outburst, so instead is mouth just sort of hung open. Their teacher silently glanced up but returned his sight to something on his desk.

"So he's ignoring you now?" Roxas murmured.

"Seems so." Namine had now began doodling all over the once-note.

"If he didn't want to find the explanation for the text then it seems that he didn't really care for you." He uttered grimly. Namine didn't reply so the spiky haired blond peered over to see her stunned face. He thought he heard her whisper something to him then she stood up and left the class. Roxas assumed this was something that happened often in the class considering that the teacher glanced up from his desk, nodded then returned his gaze back to the desk.

xOx

Once again, after lunch Roxas went looking for Sora. Today, he found his chocolate hair colored cousin with the twins. Axel didn't appear to be there.

"Why'd you ditch midway through 3rd period?" Questioned Roxas as he approached the three.

"Nami, you ditched again?" Sora also questioned.

"Heh, you're becoming more like me everyday NamNam!!" Kairi cheered as she pulled her sister in for a hug. Before she could, Namine shoved her sister to Sora so she could explain herself.

"I..." The younger sister was tried to answer.

"I think its 'cause I was bugging her about Riku." Roxas interrupted.

"Really? Jeeze and here I was hoping for you to start ditching more." Kairi half-jokingly sighed. The four teens quieted down as Namine and Sora chowed on their lunches and Kairi was fishing in her pockets for her wallet. Namine looked over at the other blond and realized he had no food.

"Where's your lunch Roxi?" She questioned as she took another sip from her tea-filled bottle.

"He wouldn't make one this morning with me. He said he wanted to try out the school food." Sora again chimed in, with food still in his mouth.

"Oh. Then did you forget your money?" Once again she asked.

"Er... Yeah." Roxas scratched the back of his head then began picking at the blades of grass underneath his feet.

"Want some of mine? Its some leftover sesame chicken from the other night but its fine. Or I've got an apple?" Offered Namine.

"No, I don't want to take your lunch... Plus I'm not that hungry." The now three group suddenly heard a loud grumble.

"Are you sure, that's not what your stomach says." Laughed his cousin.

"Here." Namine tossed her apple to Roxas who stared at it for a moment then proceeded to take bite after bite until nothing was left but the core. Then Sora tossed his cousin part of his lunch; an orange. Again the fruit was devoured in minutes. When Roxas had finished his second fruit, he looked to the other two who stared at him very amused.

"What? I haven't eaten at all today!" He laughed as he defended himself. The three continued to laughed as Kairi came back with a bunch of snacks in her arms. She tossed one of the packaged treats to Roxas, then tossed a bag of chips to Sora then sat between Sora and Namine.

"What's this..?" Roxas looked at the package. "Granola bars?"

"You have no lunch right? Those are good so just shut up and eat them." Ordered Kairi. "Sorry that's all they had Sora. Here Nam," She handed her sister a small tub. "Its the Neapolitan one, 'k?"

"Thanks Kai." Replied her sister who peeled the foil top off and began scooping some of the ice cream into her mouth.

Even though lunch had just begun less than 20 minutes ago, Namine was already finished and stood up.

"Hey, where are going?" Asked her sister.

"I was thinking of finding Riku. I still need to talk to him." She simply replied as she began walking towards the school building.

"Why? He's an a--" Kairi shouted but stopped when she saw one of the english teachers watching her intently. "Ugh... Ms. Jordans is so weird. She's watching me like a hawk. Crazy psycho... I swear just because I tore up my homework in front of her and walked out of class she's had this crazy obsession with kicking me out." The minute the teacher known as Ms. Jordans turned her attention away from Kairi, she flipped her off. Sora began laughing while Roxas was telling Kairi to put her finger down as Ms. Jordans was again bringing her attention to trio.

"She probably wants you expelled, thinks you're a troubled student."

"Duh, she thinks I copy everything from people because I have an A in her class. Once when we were talking a test and I dropped something, she thought I was cheating and the dumb bitch gave me a 0 for it." Kairi glared back at her English teacher.

xOx

Namine went around the school to all of Riku's usual spots; the Auto's room or the gym where he was usually playing basketball with his other friends. First she searched the Auto's room, the other kids in there told her that he stopped by earlier but left in a rush. After that, she went to the gym and once again questioned his whereabouts. The current people playing hoops told her he stopped by to pick up a friend named Wakka and the two headed out towards the parking lot. Following the current lead, Namine went to the parking lot in hopes to find her ex-boyfriend's car, but it wasn't there. Feeling annoyed now, she decided to return to her sister and friends since there was still almost ten minutes of lunch left.

"How'd the hunt for the idiot go?" Kairi waved to her sister as she approached, which she only received a glare as a reply.

"I'm assuming you didn't find him?" Asked Sora as the blond sat down.

"Nope, I think he left with Wakka in his car." She sighed back. After only a few seconds of silence, Kairi suddenly had a look as if remembering something.

"Ah, that's right!" The three others looked puzzled. "I booked a gig for us tonight, at Coco's. Its at eight thirty. They weren't sure at first considering Roxas as our new vocals but I convinced 'em."

"Er... Will that be alright, since we haven't really had an actual practice since he arrived." Namine seemed to be the burster-of-bubbles.

"I already memorized your songs, Sora gave me your first CD from way back so I learned them from listening to it so much." Roxas said, with a half-full stomach.

"We'll just need to practice directly after school, good?" Kairi asked, which they all replied with some form of yes. "I'll get a hold of Xion, Roxas or Sora; one of you tell Axel. Who drove today?"

"Axel came and picked us up the past two days." Sora answered.

"What happened to your car?" Kairi questioned once again.

"My mom took it away for coming home at almost three the other night." He answered flatly.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that." Kairi scratched her head.

DING DING DING DING

"Later!" The four said in unison as they began parting ways. "Remember! After school!" Shouted Kairi to the two males heading in the opposite direction.

xOx

Once the twins arrived at their Chemistry class, Kairi forgot that she had this class with Axel but had no way of talking to him since they were currently doing two-people projects. Kairi also remember that she had Drama with Axel so figured she'd tell him then. Unfortunately in Drama, they were doing pantomiming that day as a group so everyone was silent. The group pantomiming continued for the rest of the hour until they had 5 minutes left which their teacher gave a small pop quiz. As much as Kairi wanted to tell Axel; Drama was her favorite class, after band, and she didn't want to get in trouble in it. The redhead figured Roxas would be able to tell him since they shared P.E. so she didn't worry.

xOx

In Honor's English, Namine was going to take her usual spot but someone else had taken it so she headed for where Sora and Roxas were sitting. She took a seat next to the other blond who was chatting away with Sora.

"I thought you'd sit by Rik- oh yeah, sorry." Sora said to Namine.

"No big deal," She looked over at Riku and the person who took her seat-- Yuffie. "It's just weird not sitting in the front like I usually do." She sighed as she rested her head on her propped up hand.

"So whose that chick there?" Roxas didn't know many names yet.

"That's Yuffie Karasagi, she's friends with a lot of people; mainly graduates though. My brother and Leon included." Namine replied, sounding like a dictionary.

"Oh." Roxas was nodding to himself the turned his head to Namine. "Wait, you have a brother?"

"Yup, Cloud Strife. He was quote the angsty kid and Homecoming King unquote."

"He's got a different last name then you..?" Roxas once again asked.

"That's because my mom and his dad divorced not long after he was born. He was given the choice to either be a Strife or a Proulx when my mom remarried. He liked Strife more." She laughed a little.

"Really?" Roxas was one for questions.

"Now class, the bell has rung, to your seats please. Ah, Namine nice to see you today, not in your usual seat? Best hope it doesn't affect your mind." She said as she noticed her favorite blond student was not in her usual spot. "Mr. Carey, I do hope that you will be joining us the entire hour today. Unfortunately you had to loose credit for the day yesterday because of your walking out." Riku grunted at the comment and returned to chatting with the short, raven haired girl in Namine's old seat.

Their teacher quickly did roll then continued the lecture from yesterday to help Namine understand the discussion. Many kids in the class hated Namine for that; being the favorite of the teacher. She was really only the favorite because she was the smartest out of them though. Once the recap-discussion was over; the class took a thirty-question long pop quiz which Namine finished within ten minutes. It was expected for it to take the rest of the period but their teacher knew Namine would finish early and allowed her to do whatever she pleased. Not long after her, Riku also finished. Slowly, one by one, the rest of the class began finishing as well. Roxas had also finished his quiz fairly quick, same with Sora. So the three chatted about the gig, which switched into a subject about the band, that switched into the subject of the CD they made.

"Wait wait wait, you made the CD's cover?" Roxas asked Namine, astonished.

"Yup, Kai asked me to because she said that if anyone else in the band did it, it would look like crap." Giggled the blond recalling her sisters' attitude during that time.

"Wow, so are you planning on doing some sort of thing with art once you leave school?"

"She's already had a few jobs designing things for companies aimed at teens." Added Sora.

"Really? Like what?" The blond questioned. Both Sora and Namine began naming off companies, some of which Roxas had heard of. Namine, not really wanting to continue the discussion of her 'work', decided to bring up Sora's cooking skills.

"So Sora, what're going to bake today?"

"Well the oven broke yesterday for some reason so I'm not really sure what we're doing. Good chance we'll be making something fried. I'm hoping its going to be donuts since I haven't made those in forever." He answered very animatedly.

"Make sure to make extras for me and Kai, she loves your cooking. Now if only you were a girl, you'd be a perfect wife." Namine joked.

"You just sounded exactly like Kairi! It's a second coming! Everybody run!" Sora joked as well. Roxas didn't quite understand but laughed along as well.

"Quiet down, there are still some who are taking the test." Replied their teacher to their laughing. Namine looked up towards her teacher and apologized. Before she returned to her conversation, she had made slight eye contact with Riku but he quickly turned away. To distract herself from what just happened, Namine glanced up at the clock to see how long until class was out.

" Ah, hey guys we only have a few minutes. Remember to tell Axel, Roxas."

"What, no more nickname?" The cousins asked.

"Ah well, I feel like I'm calling him a girl or something and I feel bad." Both Sora and Roxas laughed at her response.

DING DING DING DING

"Make sure to meet up in the usual spot!" Namine told the the two and she left for the office.

"Wai- The usual spot?" Questioned Roxas to himself as Sora had also left. "Just have to ask Axel..."

xOx

"Heya partner!" Called the bright redheaded teen stretching in the gym as his friend approached.

"Hey Axel. Kairi wanted me to tell you we've got a gig tonight at Coco's or whatever and said to meet in the usual spot. Could you maybe show me where that is?" The two gave each other high fives.

"Sweet but I wonder why she didn't tell me herself. We did have two classes together..." His voice trailed off then he continued with a different subject. "You should probably get changed, if you aren't by the time the bell rings you'll loose credit." So Roxas quickly hurried to locker room to change into his gym shorts.

"Today, we will be playing dodge ball. Black Captain will be Axel, White Captain will be... Riku." Mr. Xaldin stated. "Black team chooses first."

"Roxas."

"Red Team."

"Wakka."

"Black."

"Tidus."

"Red."

"Seifer."

This continued until there was no one left then the game began. It was capture the flag style with medics, jails, and flags. The Black team could run over to the red team's side and try to steal their flag but if they got hit, they would get sent to the Red team's jail box. Medics could raise people on their own side but could not cross to the other side, the only way to get the people from the jail out, was to have someone on their side come and tag them. Once the medic was down, that team wouldn't be able to raise 'dead' players unless they won by capturing the other team's flag or someone shot one of the balls into the basket ball hoop.

Once it began, the male students were running like mad to obtain the balls and throw them at the opposing team. A few boys also made mad dashes to the other side to capture the flag only to be sent to jail instead. Majority of the girls just stood back and 'guarded' the jail box, when all they were really doing we chatting about shoes or something. Roxas was surprised that they weren't getting into it, he noticed that they didn't even try to catch the ball when it fell near them. He did notice a girl with brown hair actually trying though, he was pretty sure her name was Olette but he couldn't remember her last name.

Tidus kept running to rescue the captured players in the red team's jail because he was fast. Wakka was guarding the flag and anyone who came close got hit in seconds. Meanwhile, Roxas was constantly dodging balls that Riku wouldn't stop throwing at him. He was getting pretty annoyed with it but soon enough, Axel nailed him right in the side and he was out. Riku shot the red head glares to which he responded with him sticking his tongue out and making a funny face. While he was doing that, a girl named Fuu threw a ball right in Axel's stomach. So he sat down muttering curse words under his breath, looking like a spoiled child.

Roxas, deciding now would be the best time to attempt the flag, dashed for it passing Riku. An odd look flashed across his face then suddenly the class heard a loud thump and the game tempera rally stopped. Roxas pushed himself off the ground and looked around for as to why the class was silent. A few of the girls looked like they were about to cry while Roxas noticed Axel running up to him and Riku laughing under his breath.

"H-Hey... Roxas, you okay...?" Questioned his best friend.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine... I think?" He replied confused.

"You sure about that?" Riku chuckled pointing at Roxas, who was still confused.

"Hey, can I take him to the nurse?" Axel asked their teacher who nodded then moved Seifer over to the Black team and continued the game.

xOx

Once they arrived, the two were surprised to see the twins behind the counter helping the nurse.

"Excuse me, my friend here was tripped in gym and well..." Axel voice trailed off.

"Oh dear.." Gasped the nurse who then stood to her feet and began herding Roxas to a seat on one of the sick beds. Neither of the twins had been paying attention but Kairi quickly took notice when she saw Axel.

"Hey, what happened?" She questioned while getting her sister's attention off the ice that she was packing in bags.

"Riku."

"What'd he do this time?" The female redhead questioned again, unable to see Roxas behind their large nurse.

"He tripped Roxas who fell and hit the ground pretty hard. I think he broke his nose or something but their was blood all over ground." Axel looked pretty angry.

"The goddamn bastard!" Kairi said lowly, clenching her fists. Namine stood there completely shocked. She finally came back after the nurse had asked for some gauze.

"Sorry." She went to one of the drawers and pulled out three packs of gauze then went to the nurse. "H-here." She gasped when she saw her friend's face. She couldn't believe someone like Riku would do that. After staring at her friend's face for a few more minutes, Namine realized she was being rude and returned to the two redheads.

"Are you sure Riku did that...? I mean..."

"I saw that jerk trip him with my own eyes. He'd been picking fight with Roxas the entire game." Axel replied, glaring at the ground. Kairi dropped what she was hold and began to hurry out before her sister stopped her. "What do you plan on doing? Its in the middle of class." The older twin looked back down at the nurse's desk that gave her an idea.

"Namine, would you call Roxas' cousin here please." Requested the nurse who was still treating her friend. Kairi went with her sister to the regular office while Axel sat down in one of the extra seats they had.

"So do you know how this happened, Roxas?"

"Not at all... I was running for the flag in gym then everything went black. When I got up, everyone was staring at me, this dude named Riku was laughing and my friend Axel brought me hear. I feel fine except I'm got a headache. My face feels really warm too." He answered as the nurse grabbed another gauze for his face.

"Well it appears that you almost broke your nose. You should be fine, but you also might have a concussion from the fall. Let me get you some ice for that bump." He winced when she touched the bump on his forehead. She grabbed one of the bag that Namine had packed and gave it to him for him to hold on the wound. "I wonder what's taking those girls so long..." The nurse left to see if they girls had called Sora yet.

"So what happened Axel?"

"Riku tripped you."

"What'd I do to him?"

"I dunno, but whatever you did pissed him off."

Before anymore conversing could happen, Kairi came in with a big grin on her face with a worried looking Namine following after her.

"Guess what I just did?~" She said with a grin that worried Axel.

"I called Riku to the office." She continued with her grin until she remember, "Oh I also called Sora here, should be fine. Whatever."

"What are you going to do...?" Asked Roxas this time, a little worried.

"I'm gonna sock that ass in the face and break his nose." No one could deny that Kairi had a good punch.

"Why?!" Roxas now embarrassed for the fact that a girl was going to fight his battles.

"Because he did that to you and you're a friend." She struck a brave looking pose. "You mess with my friends, you mess with me. Kairi don't like it when you mess with her."

Roxas looked over at Namine, silently asking her to stop her sister because he figured she was the only one that could.

"Hey, what happened!?" Shouted Sora in the doorway, looking like he rushed here.

"I apparently got tripped by Riku. Now Kairi's going to fight my battles."

"Riku did what?! Are you sure?"

"Axel saw him do it." Namine answered, still not wanting to believe it.

"Do none of you care that Kairi's going to fight my battles...?"

"She does that a lot."

"She beat up a senior who bullied me. Hell it was embarrassing but its even more embarrassing for the one who gets beat up. Although she is hella stronger than most kids here. Definitely not Riku though, she couldn't win." Axel replied then Kairi hit him.

"Instead of fighting... why don't we just leave. It would be easier wouldn't it?" Sora wasn't really one for ditching, but preferred it over watching people close to him fighting.

"Psh... Fine. Let's go." It wasn't that big of a deal considering that school only had thirty minutes left anyways.

The five teens left as Riku approached the office. When he entered he asked what he was called for but the woman at the desk said she didn't remember calling him and just told him to return to class so that's what he did.

"So Roxas, this is the usual spot." Axel said as they approached a group of three large trees near the parking lot of their school.

"Okay, just meet here everyday after school then?" Roxas replied.

"Yeah."

"Hey Roxas... Are you okay?" Asked Namine, noticing that Roxas seemed to be staggering a little.

"Hm..? Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy." He said, touching his head.

"From the trip?" Namine continued, very concerned.

"Probably, buts its fine really." Again he answered.

"Are you sure you should rest or something?" Sora now just as concerned.

"He said its fine, so its fine." Kairi said, leaning against one of the trees.

"You sure...? " Asked Axel. The concern was contagious.

"Yeah. I'm good." He replied as he began walking towards Axel's car. Roxas swerved a little to the left but quickly caught himself.

"Did the nurse or Riku drug you or something?" Kairi asked, now almost as concerned as the others.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Roxas was now at the edge of the curb and instead of taking a step like normal, somehow he tripped himself and hit the ground for the second time that day. Namine gasped really loud as Sora and Axel ran up to him to see if he was alright as he hadn't sat back up yet.

"Roxas! Hey, Roxas!" Sora shouted as he smacked his cousin in the face repeatedly. After a minute or two of doing that, Roxas had woken up.

"Huh? Why am I in Axel's arms?" He asked as he looked as Sora who was hitting him, Axel who was holding him, and Namine and Kairi who were ready to call 911.

"Finally! You just took a step off the curb and BAM, fell. You okay?" Kairi questioned.

"Yeah, I think so, I've got a killer headache though." He answered as he got out of Axel's arms.

"You did hit your head again." Namine looked very worried. She picked up Roxas' bag that was on the ground. "I'll carry this."

"Huh?" He felt his head and noticed his arms were covered in the gravel-like stuff on ashfault. "You sure that's not too heavy Nami?"

"Its fine, Lets go, I think you should see a doctor."

"That's not a good idea." Said Roxas and Sora together.

"Why not?" Axel asked.

"I don't like doctors."

"So?" Kairi asked.

"Lets just say, the last doctor he went to will never allow him back." Sora replied, lightly pushing his index fingers together.

"Will he be alright on stage tonight then...?" Namine's worries were piling.

"I should be." Roxas staggered as he finally stood up.

"No way am I letting you on stage." Kairi ordered.

"Then who would sing if I'm not there?" He was more concerned about the band then his heath.

"Uhm.."

"We could try to see if Leon would come back. I doubt it though." Axel began the with the possibilities.

"Maybe..."

"Cloud could... maybe. His singing voice isn't that great though...." Kairi stated.

"Er...H-hey...."

"Riku wouldn't do it even if we begged." Sora added.

"I.."

"Hmm? What is it Namine?" Roxas noticed that she was trying to say something. The three others immediately went silent knowing and hoping for what she was about to say.

"Since.... Roxas is hurt... Maybe... I guess... I could... Possibly..."

"You'll really do it?!" The four questioned in unison.

"Yes." Namine replied, already feeling butterflies beginning to fill her stomach.

* * *

**Anyone miss me? Haha, sorry, I've had this chapter finished for a long time now but have been doing other things. Just so everyone knows, I'm going to be taking a break from the fanfic writing. I have felt better with school back in session but I feel like I'm just barely holding onto my inspiration for everything. I'm trying to expand my horizons with a bunch of different things. (making amvs, different styles of coloring, different mediums, etc.) Its not that I don't like writing, its that I don't want to spend the little inspiration I have on it. (I'd rather waste it on drawing, sorry! xD) But once I'm back and better (or even whenever I do a new chapter) Please continue to support me! **


End file.
